


What were you the god of again?

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: reel_merlin, Fanart, Pre-Slash, Thor: Ragnarok AU, implied canonical character death, means the same characters who do not survive the movie don't survive here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: a reluctant heir to the throne who's rather out on quests to keep his people and others save than sitting at home in his palace,an army of the dead,a very special sword, golden eyes of magic and a dragon,a prophecy that needs to be defiedand'oh yeah by the way, you have an older sister i never told you about who's pretty powerful and wants your throne. you got this son. dad out.'sound familiar?





	What were you the god of again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



> this one goes to Tracci who's an amazing and lovely soul in general, and who added so much fuel to the little _thorki_ kindling i had found coming out of seeing thor: ragnarok for the first time and kept the ship sailing on her tumblr ever since ♥
> 
> BIG THXXXX to Momo for bringing back this awesome fest!!!!  
> check out all the awesome entries for this year's reel merlin [here](https://reelbbcmerlin.livejournal.com/)!
> 
> and hugs to Grace again for being my better angel and second pair of eyes

_this whole thing will only make sense if you're familiar with the Marvel Cinematic Universe_  


AU in which everything's the same as in th MCU except loki!Merlin's background story is a bit different

cos Merlin and Arthur don't grow up as (adopted) brothers but as best friends, Arthur's as future heir to the throne of Asgard and Merlin as best friend to the prince since the cradle, trusted fellow soldier in battle and future adviser to the throne. but then magic happens and you see in Uther's Asgard the ability to use magic is unique to the royal family and sign of their natural predestination to lead, so it is unthinkable that a commoner like Merlin could possess magic. he does tho, and since he didn't want to end like other commoners with magic before him *removed* by Uther for good before word about their abilities could get out, Merlin beat the Allfather to it, staged his own death and fled Asgard.

(the events of Thor 1 still happened with Arthur fighting the ice giants and being banned to earth but without Merlin's involvement)

travelling the nine realms and beyond eventually Merlin gets captured by Thanos tho who gives him a choice: Merlin's to get the Tesseract for Thanos or Asgard and its people are doomed. Merlin may hate Uther but still cares for his people so doing Thanos bidding it is. cue the vents of the first Avengers movie and then Thor 2 which ends with Merlin staging his death again, secretly overpowering Uther, dumping him at Shady Acres Care Home in NYC and posing as Allfather to take over the throne of Asgard while Arthur's on his space journey. and here we are.  
  
  
  


 

_\- "Arthur, son of Uther."_  
  
_\- "Surtur! Son of... a bitch!"_

 

 

 

 

_[Mjölnir returning to Arthur's hand trashing the place]_  
  
_"Sorry."_

 

 

 

 

_\- "Arthur.."_

_\- “This was your doing.”_

 

 

 

 

  _“Darling, you have_ no idea _what's possible."_

 

 

 

 

_\- "He's mine. So if you want him, you go through me."_  
_\- "But we've already got him."_  
_\- "All right, then. I guess I go through you."_

 

 

 

 

_"Want to see what true power really looks like?"_

 

 

 

 

_"What I'm telling you is, you could join me at the Grandmaster's side. Perhaps, in time, an accident befalls the Grandmaster, and then..."_

 

 

 

 

_\- "My God, you're a Valkyrie. I used to wanna be a Valkyrie when I was younger...until I found out that you were all women._  
_There's nothing wrong with women, of course._  
_I love women. Sometimes a little too much. Not in a creepy way, just more of a respectful appreciation._  
_I think it's great that there is an elite force of women warriors. It's about time."_  
  
_\- "Are you done?"_

 

 

 

 

_"Hey! We know each other. He's a friend from work."_

 

 

 

 

_"When I was young...every great king had an executioner._ _Not just to execute people...but also to execute their vision._  
  
_But mainly to execute people. Still, it was a great honor."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"I thought the Valkyrie had all died gruesome deaths."_

 

 

 

 

_\- "Do you truly think so little of me?"_  
  
_\- "Merlin, I thought the world of you. I thought we were gonna fight side by side forever. But at the end of the day, you're you and I'm me._  
_I don't know, maybe there's still good in you. But let's be honest, our paths diverged a long time ago."_  
  
_\- "Yeah. It's probably for the best that we never see each other again."_

 

 

 

 

_"Your savior is here!"_

 

 

 

 

_"I'm not a queen, or a monster... I'm the godess of death! What were you the god of, again?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_\- "You can't defeat me."_

_\- "No, I know. But he can."_

_  
[ENTER SUTUR]_

_"Tremble before me, Asgard! I am your reckoning!"_

 

 

 

 

_"Thank you._

_If you were here, I might even give you a hug."_

 

_"I'm here."_

 

 

 

 

 [on tumblr ](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.ragnarok)

 

 

 

**ps: infinity war happens but everyone survives and they live happily ever after!**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> credits to _Thor: Ragnarok_ /Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures  
>   
>   
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.  
>   
>   
> please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
